Sherwood graveyard
"Sherwood graveyard" is the fifth quest in the multiplayer UnEpic series. It is suggested for 3 players (level 9 - 10) Use the room numbering for reference on the location of Traps, Secrets, Keys, and Puzzles. Sherwood graveyard consists of 4 main enemies. Notable Loot *No Amethyst Dolphins or other spell currency by default (3 Amethyst Dolphins and 2 Amber Eagles with all Metalic Skull Keys) (1 Amethyst Dolphin with 1 Metallic Skull Key) (2 Amethyst Dolphin and 1 Amber Eagle with a second Metallic Skull Key) (3 Amethyst Dolphin and 2 Amber Eagle with a third Metallic Skull Key) *Incendya (Unique Wand) *Skull Ring *Blue Lamp *Red Lamp Traps *Trap 1 (Location 7) is just a hidden snake behind a tombstone. This is the only snake in the entire level. *Trap 2 (Location 15) is a breakable wall. Behind the wall is a skeleton mage who will immediately shoot a fire bolt that's fairly hard to avoid. Unless you want to kill the mage, there is no reason to break the wall. *Trap 3 (Location 21) is easily identifiable as it contains 4 coffins and a lever. The third coffin is a save point, the other three contain various loot. The lever will spawn three rocks directly above the lever killing you- you do not have enough time to phase door. As well, it will spawn two skeleton warriors and two skeleton mages. You can safely loot all the coffins and move on without pulling the lever, thus making the lever meaningless unless you want a good chance to die and kill a few extra enemies. *Trap 4 (Location 35) is a lever above a spike pit. Unexpectedly, pulling the lever will spawn just one skeleton that falls from above you onto the lever platform and provides access to a respawn coffin above. To get to the respawn coffin, go back up from this room and take the right most ladder down. *Trap 5 (location 36). You can encounter this room from any direction depending on the path you take. Once you fall from the ledge you are on, skeleton warriors will start popping out of the ground (up to a maximum of 4 at a time). Without using the halo, there is no way out of this room until you kill all the skeleton warriors that spawn. Through lack of counting, all I can say is that quite a few skeleton warriors spawn in this room. Once the room is cleared, ladders will appear granting access to every entrance making this room useful for backtracking. You don't need to complete this room, but avoiding it may make a lot of backtracking necessary. *Trap 6 (Location 24) is a lever bottom center of the room with tiered platforms on the left and right side. Pulling the lever is not required to complete the level but you must alter your route in order to do so. Once pulled, four skeleton mages will spawn on the top and bottom platform to your left and right and a bunch of skeleton warriors on the ground level- same as you. Once every enemy is dead, a ladder will spawn in the bottom left corner allowing you to proceed. Sherwood graveyard - Trap 1.png|Trap 1 (Location 7) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 2.png|Trap 2 (Location 15) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 2-1.png|Trap 2-1 (Location 15) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 3.png|Trap 3 (Location 21) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 3-1.png|Trap 3-1 (Location 21) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 3-2.png|Trap 3-2 (Location 21) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 4.png|Trap 4 (Location 35) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 5.png|Trap 5 (Location 36) Sherwood graveyard - Trap 6.png|Trap 6 (Location 24) Secrets *Explanations needed (But most of them are just breakable walls) Sherwood graveyard - Secret 1.png|Secret 1 Sherwood graveyard - Secret 2.png|Secret 2 Sherwood graveyard - Secret 3.png|Secret 3 (Location 42) Sherwood graveyard - Secret 4.png|Secret 4 (Location 22) Sherwood graveyard - Secret 5.png|Secret 5 (Location 32) Sherwood graveyard - Secret 6.png|Secret 6 (Location 48) Puzzles *Puzzle 1 (Location 40) will provide you with some dialogue and will destroy the path behind you. You are presented with 3 levers and you only have one chance to correctly answer the puzzle. Pulling any lever will result in the spikes above crushing you and making the puzzle uncompletable. The answer is to break the rightmost wall, one block up from the ground. The reward room contains some loot and consumables but nothing special. Sherwood graveyard - Puzzle 1.png|Puzzle 1 (Location 40) Keys *Explanations needed Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Eye).png|Metallic Skull Key - Eye (Location 43) Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Eye) 1.png|Metallic Skull Key - Eye (Location 43) Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Vampire).png|Metallic Skull Key - Vampire (Location 45) Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Vampire) 1.png|Metallic Skull Key - Vampire (Location 45) Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Skeleton) 1.png|Metallic Skull Key - Skeleton (Location 33) Sherwood graveyard - Metallic Skull Key (Skeleton).png|Metallic Skull Key - Skeleton (Location 33) Category:Maps